<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Записки школьного психолога by Genma_2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314366">Записки школьного психолога</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008'>Genma_2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Записки школьного психолога [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crows Zero (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Pre-Slash, стеб</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Психологическое состояние учащихся очень важно школьному руководству. Даже в такой школе как "Хосен".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>allusion on Bitou Tatsuya/Narumi Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Записки школьного психолога [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Записки школьного психолога</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ФБ-2017 для команды JGop. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Здравствуйте, меня зовут Вашио... и у меня... эм... проблемы с самоидентификацией. Понимаете, я никак не могу определиться, что же мне больше нравится Судзуран или Хосен... В Судзуране чувствуется мощь, сила... ну, такая, знаете, разрушительная... чёрная форма опять же... чёрный вообще замечательный цвет, говорят, стройнит. А ещё хорошо сочетается с белыми волосами... ну и парни там... ну... симп... эм. То есть хорошие, весёлые такие, ну Генджи там, Тамао... Идзаки с Токаджи тоже весёлые, и игры у них... интересные. В общем, нравится мне Судзуран. Но вот и к Хосену тянет, понимаете? Там всё такое белое, красивое и аккуратное... прямо совершенство линий, особенно в чёлке. Ой, то есть в архитектуре! И гибкость, вы бы видели, какая гибкость, а мускулы! Ой, то есть спортивный инвентарь там классный! А белая форма? Это ж чистейший цвет! Форма там очень удобная, мягкая такая и приятная... Ну и вот, разрываюсь я.<br/>
<br/>
Здравствуйте, меня зовут Наруми Тайга, и у меня проблема. Я не хомоджанай!!! Как бы объяснить... Вот у нас школа для парней. Только для парней, и ни одной девушки вообще. Ни у кого. Даже у меня. Особенно у меня. Ну, не до них мне было. Бито-сана убили... ну какая тут девчонка! Тут горе... он же был таким... таким смелым, сильным, никакая девчонка не сравнится! Так вот, с мысли сбился, потом пришлось всё в свои руки брать, дисциплину наводить. А потом Такия Генджи приключился. И Тацуя. Тацуя же такой... такой умный, сильный, крас... Классный, в общем. Да. А тут Такия. Тоже сильный, может, не такой умный, но у него такие глаза... То есть зыркает своими глазами то на Тацую, то на Хосен и, сука такая, тапочки не носит! Конечно тут не до девчонок! Столько дел ведь навалилось. Да, и тренировки постоянные с парнями. И с Тацуей, разумеется. Но не хомоджанай я!<br/>
<br/>
Добрый день. Я Урашибара Рё. И все говорят, что у меня проблемы. Но я так абсолютно не считаю. Все почему-то думают, что у меня есть проблемы с агрессией и самоконтролем. Ничего подобного. То, что я избил того парня из Судзурана, а до него ещё двух, а до них ещё парочку... а потом ещё. Но и мне в ответ прилетело! У Серидзавы рука тяжёлая. Так вот, то, что я побил судзурановцев, — так не специально! Осерчал я. Ну вот, что они по клумбам шастают? Что за свинство-то. Я, между прочим, столько времени на эти клумбы убил. Столько с цветами возился! Ведь так трудно вырастить цветы не из нашей местности в городской черте. Я семена, между прочим, на свои деньги на Ибее заказывал. А с удобрениями сколько возился. А это не запах роз. Ведь как говорят: «Чтобы вырастить розу...» Вот-вот. Столько времени ждал, пока вырастут... А эти... по ним ногами! Ну и не сдержался. А так, я растения очень люблю, животных... Людей только не очень. Но нет. Я не считаю это проблемой. У меня всё в полном порядке, только клумбы восстанавливать... Ой, машинально по столу кулаком ударил, простите. Говорю же, осерчал.<br/>
<br/>
Здравствуйте, меня зовут Бито Тацуя. И у меня проблемы... вернее, одна проблема. Буду говорить прямо. Мне нравится один парень. Да, не ослышались. Да, парень. Нет, то, что он мне нравится, — не проблема. Проблема в том, что он непроходимый идиот! Идиот, который в упор не замечает никаких намёков! Ни прямых, ни косых! Я ему: «Наруми-сан, пойдём потренируемся...» И что вы думаете... мы идём и тренируемся! Я на него смотрю. Нет, не так. Смотрю! В упор, не отрываясь. Другой бы уже сгорел, а этому хоть бы что! Я к нему и прижимаюсь, и руку кладу... нет, не только на колено. Да, туда тоже. И что? И ничего! Ни-че-го! Вы, понимаете?! В ответ слышу только одно: «Тацуя, ты неправильно выполняешь захват, руку надо выше. И не гладь, а сжимай!», «Тацуя, ты не заболел, какой-то ты красный?» и ещё тысячу таких же дебильных ответов... Доктор, у вас есть таблетки от идиотизма?<br/>
<br/>
Ну, здрасьте. Я тут сяду? Короче. У меня есть проблемы. Я не могу спать. Нет, не с кем-то. Просто спать не могу. Не, не бессонница. Уж лучше бы она. Я бы с бабулей — вот у неё бессонница: говорит, что это старческое — в карты тогда бы играл, всяко веселее ночь коротать было бы. А меня кошмары мучают. Невозможно уже! Что за кошмары? Понимаете, мне даже как-то неловко... Чёрт! Я даже не представился! Шибаяма Хаято — я. Так вот, про сны... Короче. Мне снятся мужики. Нет! Не в этом смысле! Как бы объяснить... Во сне я оказываюсь в коридоре школы, ну, нашего Хосена... И я один. Совсем один. И тут из-за поворота выбегает толпа лысых мужиков... и все на меня бегут... а ещё они в чёрном. Чёрном, понимаете?! И каждый раз я в ужасе просыпаюсь и не могу уснуть. И этот сон мне снится уже столько времени. Доктор, я спать хочу! Это посттравматический синдром? И что мне с ним делать? Нужно расслабиться? Ну, я вроде как расслабляюсь — пива с парнями попить, с девчонками затусить... Не то? А что нужно? Клумбы на школьном дворе?.. Цветы там повыращивать... А точно поможет? Вы уверены? Ну ладно...<br/>
<br/>
Доброго дня! Меня зовут Кумагири Рикия. Я из двенадцатого класса... А, да, Наруми Тайгу знаю. Он мой друг. И у него есть проблемы. И Урашибару Рё из одиннадцатого тоже знаю. У него тоже проблемы есть. И Шибаяму Хаято, и Бито Тацую тоже знаю, да. И у них проблемы. Я потому и пришёл. Понимаете, они мои друзья. И как бы сказать, я их люблю, по-дружески конечно, и всё такое... Но... Они меня заебали своими проблемами! Нет, я всё понимаю, каждому человеку необходимо делиться тем, что у него на душе! Что друзья должны выслушивать друг друга и всё такое! Но не каждый же божий день! Я в школу прийти не успеваю, как кто-нибудь из моих дорогих, самых верных и лучших друзей тут же меня находит, и понеслась... Такое ощущение, что они за мной либо следят, либо как собаки по запаху находят. Не поверите, я даже за территорию школы уходил, чтобы пожрать нормально! Но и там они нарисовались! У меня медленно прогрессирующая паранойя. Я вздрагиваю от каждого шороха, потому что мне кажется, что они за мной следят, и стоит мне расслабиться, как выпрыгнут из ближайшего куста, и давай жаловаться!.. Ч-что, простите? А-аа... зачем? Нервишки шалят? У меня? Нет, что вы! Я просто волнуюсь за своих друзей. У меня всё в порядке. Это у них проблемы. Понимаете...<br/>
<br/>
Здрасьте. Я? Я Матоба Тоши из двенадцатого. Не, букву не скажу. Проблемы? У меня?! Ха, насмешили! Нету у меня никаких проблем. Ду... чего? Каких ещё душевных проблем? Нет у меня ничего! Не... говорю же, я тут случайно. Мне это... на математику неохота, вот и прячусь. Можно у вас посидеть? Я тихо, мешать не буду... Хотите зуб свой золотой дам? Нет? Ну ладно... а за диванчик спасибо. Я посплю тут. Если Тайга, это который Наруми из... а, вы его знаете, хорошо... если заглянет, короче, меня нет, и вы меня не видели. Правда? Вот спасибо! Спокойной ночи, в смысле дня, ну, вы поняли.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>